¡Atrapados!
by Megumi014
Summary: [SiriusSnape]Época marauder: McGonagall castiga a Sirius y a Snape, pero mientras cumplen su castigo quedan atrapados. ¿Qué pasará? [One Shoot]


Hola!! Soy Megumi014 Este fanfic se lo dedico a Sirichan y a Remsie ;)  
  
Es un Sirius/Snape, si a alguien no le gusta la pareja que no lo lea...  
  
Resumen: [Época Marauder] McGonagall castiga a Sirius y a Snape por pelearse en el pasillo, pero mientras limpian trofeos sin magia quedan atrapados. ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos?  
  
Negación: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni saco ningún beneficio con este fanfic, únicamente diversión así que por favor no me denuncien.  
  
Pasemos al fanfic...  
  
¡ATRAPADOS!  
  
Después de una clase de historia de la magia más pesada que de costumbre, Sirius tenía el humor por los suelos, y lentamente salió del aula arrastrando los pies.  
  
Remus, James y Peter ya habían salido, pues sonaba el timbre que anunciaba la hora de comer, y viendo el estado de ánimo de Black prefirieron ir rápidamente a reservar los sitios.  
  
Hacía días que Sirius estaba de mal humor: miraba con odio a cualquiera que pasara por su lado, gruñía con amargura en las clases, y siempre se iba a dormir el primero para que no le molestara nadie.  
  
Sus amigos habían intentado sonsacarle que le pasaba, pero Sirius no colaboraba mucho: sin ir más lejos, la última vez que Peter le preguntó que pasaba Sirius le lanzó un hechizo petrificante, que duró 30 minutos largos hasta que James consiguió deshacer el embrujo.  
  
Consecuencia: Remus, James y Peter (sobretodo este último) habían decidido apartarse ligeramente de Sirius hasta que éste estuviera un poco mejor, y así poder preguntarle que le pasaba.  
  
Lo que no sabían estos era que Sirius los rechazaba por un simple motivo: quería estar solo. En los 5 años que llevaban en Hogwarts no tenía ni un momento para él, no podía pensar en sus cosas... No era que no le gustara tener amigos: adoraba a sus 3 mejores amigos, y se llevaba bien con toda su casa y parte de las demás. Pero durante 2 semanas había intentado alejarse ligeramente para meditar en algo que le carcomía por dentro, y los demás aún le agobiaban más, preguntándole si tenía algún problema.  
  
Solución: Mostrarse malhumorado y gruñón hasta que le dieran cierto margen personal.  
  
Pero en los días que había tenido momentos para pensar aún no había conseguido descifrar el problema que tenía.  
  
El problema: Tenía un sentimiento extraño en el cuerpo, un sentimiento que tenía cada vez que veía a Severus Snape.  
  
Odiaba a Snape, con toda su alma. Pero por un extraño motivo cada vez que veía al susodicho su ira aumentaba, hasta tener ganas de pegarle, ganas de hacerle daño de verdad. Sirius no entendía el porqué de su mente violenta. Desde hacía días Snape no le había hecho nada, ni le había insultado: es más, no le hablaba, le ignoraba.  
  
Aquello, en teoría, tendría que hacer feliz a Sirius, ya que lo que más odiaba era su estúpida voz, y sus susurros llenos de malicia.  
  
Pero extrañamente Sirius se enfadaba aún más con el Slytherin al ver como éste ignoraba sus insultos y sus esfuerzos por ponerlo en ridículo. Snape simplemente ponía una mueca de indiferencia y continuaba su camino.  
  
Quería que Snape le respondiera con una de aquellas ingeniosas respuestas, dichas con su arrogante sonrisa, y con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, unos ojos que le atraían de una manera especial.  
  
Espera un momento: "¿ingeniosas respuestas?", "¿Unos ojos que le atraían?". ¿Desde cuando Sirius pensaba de aquella manera?  
  
La respuesta era sencilla: Pensaba de aquella manera desde que Snape le ignoraba.  
  
¡Se estaba volviendo loco!  
  
Sirius seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos amargos mientras caminaba por el pasillo, camino al Gran Comedor, pero de pronto chocó con algo, que lo envió de bruces al suelo.  
  
-¡A ver si vas con más cuidado!- gritó Sirius dejando aflorar el mal genio- ¡Podías mirar por donde vas, ¿no?!  
  
-Eso debería decírtelo a ti, Black, parecías tan estúpido y ausente mirando el techo mientras caminabas que no se podía desperdiciar la ocasión- dijo una voz maliciosa.  
  
Sirius levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver: Snape. Pero algo extraño retumbó en su cuerpo: Snape le acababa de 'insultar', y de alguna manera animó a Sirius a continuar con el juego.  
  
-Mira que eres aguafiestas: con lo feliz que iba pensando que por fin te habías muerto... tanto tiempo sin verte daba falsas esperanzas... lástima.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño.  
  
-Más quisieras tú que me muriera. Pero no creo que llegues a ver ese día, porque pienso acabar contigo aquí y ahora- susurró con voz amenazante sacando la varita de la túnica.  
  
-¡Eso hay que verlo!- dijo Sirius fingiendo rabia, pero por dentro se sentía diferente: sentía que algo se aligeraba en su pecho, veía como Snape volvía a hablarle. Con desprecio, pero la cuestión era que volvía a hablarle. Un amago de sonrisa surgió en su rostro a la vez que pronunciaba:  
  
-¡Petríficus totalus!  
  
Y Snape gritó a la vez su conjuro:  
  
-¡Expeliarmus!  
  
Pero una tercera voz retumbó en el pasillo:  
  
-¡Finite incantem!  
  
Los hechizos de los dos jóvenes desaparecieron como el humo, y expectantes miraron en la dirección de la tercera voz, horrorizándose al ver que era la subdirectora de la escuela: Minerva McGonagall.  
  
-¡Esto es demasiado!- gritó enfadada- ¡Peleando y usando las varitas en medio del pasillo a la hora de comer!, pensaba que tanto tiempo sin montar escándalos, Black, era algo positivo. Pero ahora veo que lo único que hacías era reponer fuerzas para volver con más energía. Y usted Snape, pensaba que tenía algo más de cordura: solo se mete en problemas cuando se junta con el señor Black. ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 10 menos para Slytherin! Y esta noche quiero que vayan a la sala de los trofeos a cumplir con un castigo, para que aprendan.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos asombrado- ¿Un castigo? ¿Por darle lo que se merece a un Slytherin?  
  
-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- respondió la profesora McGonagall con tono cortante- y espero que acudan a las 10 en punto. Un minuto tarde y serán 50 puntos los que restaré de sus casas.  
  
Diciendo esto último la subdirectora giró sobre sus talones y se marchó en dirección al Gran Comedor con pasos ligeros.  
  
Los dos muchachos quedaron de pie en el pasillo con las varitas en la mano y sin saber que decir.  
  
Acto seguido Snape reaccionó y también salió en dirección del comedor.  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño y siguiendo los pasos del Slytherin, pero ligeramente distanciado, gruñía bajo su aliento maldiciones que le gustaría efectuar en McGonagall.  
  
¡Ahora que había conseguido que Snape volviera a hablar con él!  
  
-'Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loco'- pensaba Sirius- 'Querer atacar a McGonagall por no dejar que Snape me lance un expelliarmus...'  
  
La hora de la comida pasó rápidamente, y las clases de la tarde transcurrieron sin percances.  
  
Cuando eran las 9:45 Sirius bajó de la sala común y se dirigió a la sala de trofeos.  
  
Una vez allí se encontró con Snape y McGonagall, que ya le esperaban.  
  
Miró su reloj.  
  
9:58  
  
-No he llegado tarde- dijo Sirius señalándole la hora a McGonagall de una manera justificante.  
  
-Que yo sepa, Black, no te he dicho nada sobre la hora- dijo McGonagall parsimoniosamente.  
  
Sirius vio como Snape escondía un amago de sonrisa que había abordado su cara.  
  
Al animago se le contagió la sonrisa, y de alguna manera más relajada entró a la sala, seguido del alumno de Slytherin y la profesora.  
  
-Muy bien- comenzó McGonagall- vuestra tarea consiste en limpiar a mano todos los trofeos de la sala, sin magia.  
  
-¿Qué?- se horrorizó Sirius- ¡Pero si hay mas de 100!  
  
-Perfecto, 50 para cada uno- dijo sonriendo la subdirectora- para asegurarme de que lo hacen a mano me entregarán sus varitas, y cuando acaben pueden irse a dormir, si mañana los trofeos están en perfectas condiciones se las retornaré, si están en mal estado volverán a limpiarlos.  
  
Sirius puso cara de resignación, y Snape de indiferencia.  
  
Ambos le entregaron la varita a McGonagall, y acto seguido cogieron una bayeta que había junto a un cubo de agua.  
  
-Si tienen algún problema vengan a comunicármelo.  
  
Y dicho aquello la profesora salió de la sala cerrando la puerta.  
  
El ambiente de la sala se volvió bastante tenso al quedarse los dos alumnos a solas.  
  
Snape le dio la espalda a Sirius y comenzó a limpiar el trofeo de Magnelius Pattinson con esmero.  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño comenzando a sentir de nuevo aquella ira desmesurada. ¿Por qué le ignoraba? Quería hacerle sentir dolor por ignorarle. Black apretó los puños intentando controlarse y agarró el primer trofeo que tenía a la vista y comenzó a frotarlo furiosamente.  
  
-Por más que insistas no saldrá ningún mago de dentro del trofeo mágico- dijo con sarcasmo Severus observándolo desde el rabillo del ojo.  
  
Al oír la voz de Snape aún se enfureció más.  
  
¿Primero me ignora y ahora me insulta?  
  
Sirius arrojó el trofeo al suelo y se acercó furiosamente al Slytherin.  
  
-¡Eh!- comenzó Snape irritado- no rompas los trofeos o también me echarán las culpas a mí.  
  
Pero Sirius ya había llegado a su altura y sin pensárselo dos veces le atestó un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
Severus cayó hacia atrás y chocó contra unas estanterías llenas de trofeos plateados, que se desequilibraron y cayeron tirando trofeos de otras estanterías, como un efecto dominó.  
  
La última estantería en caer, bajo el peso de las demás, bloqueó la puerta de la sala, y para colmo rompió la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación.  
  
Una vez a oscuras el ruido que habían organizado cesó. El aire estaba cargado del polvo que tenían que haber limpiado, y Snape se comenzó a levantar dificultosamente.  
  
-Black, eres hombre muerto.  
  
Severus se lanzó hacia Sirius, pero para mala suerte tropezó con una de las estanterías y cayó encima del Gryffindor.  
  
El silencio volvió a reinar.  
  
La poca luz que entraba desde la ventana mostraba a dos jóvenes ruborizados que estaban a centímetros el uno del otro.  
  
Solo que Snape bajara un poco ambos labios se juntarían, por lo que el Slytherin estaba rígido y tenso, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía alejarse.  
  
El brillo de los ojos de Sirius era hipnotizador para Severus y le costaba cada célula de su cuerpo mantenerse distante.  
  
Por su parte Sirius tampoco deseaba moverse de donde estaba, y eso le enfurecía. Sus propios sentimientos se contradecían. Siempre había odiado a Snape, ¿Por qué ahora no le repugnaba estar tan cerca de él?  
  
Lentamente Severus se levantó dejando a Sirius con un sentimiento de vacío en el cuerpo.  
  
Cuando el animago se incorporó vio como Snape estaba sentado a su lado con la mirada perdida.  
  
Sirius decidió que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle lo que le había estado molestando tanto aquellas semanas:  
  
-¿Por qué me ignorabas?  
  
Snape pareció salir de su ensoñación y miró a Sirius desconcertado.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-No te hagas el tonto- dijo Sirius ligeramente agresivo- Llevo casi dos semanas insultándote, gastándote bromas, haciéndote la zancadilla, empujándote, poniéndote polvos picantes en las comidas, colgando dibujos tuyos horrorosos en las paredes de Hogwarts, recomendándote champús para el pelo grasiento... ¡Y tu no haces ni dices nada! ¡Me ignoras! ¿Por qué?  
  
Snape miró confuso a Sirius.  
  
-Creí que eso era lo que querías- dijo desorientado- Pensé que si te ignoraba acabarías cansándote y dejarías de insultarme. Pero si te hago caso me insultas, y si te ignoro me insultas igual. ¿Qué quieres que haga?- acabó también agresivamente.  
  
-¡No lo se!- dijo por fin Sirius- ¡No se lo que me pasa ni lo que quiero! Cuando me comenzaste a ignorar pensé que por fin podría descansar e ignorarte también, por el bien de los dos, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba supe que no era eso lo que quería. ¡No quería que dejaras de habarme! Prefería que me insultaras a que me ignoraras. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Cada vez que te veía me enfadaba contigo cada vez más, hasta que este mediodía por fin me has vuelto a hablar, y mi enfado se ha desatado.  
  
El silencio reinó en la sala después de la confesión de Sirius.  
  
-No lo entiendo- dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio- ¿Por qué te pasa lo mismo que a mí? Yo tampoco quería ignorarte, ¡pero no me dejabas más salida! ¿Qué había de hacer para que dejaras de abusar de mí? No quería que me gastaras bromas, ni que me empujaras, ni que me insultaras. Yo lo único que quería era...  
  
De pronto Snape se calló. Desvió la mirada de Sirius y un ligero rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas del muchacho.  
  
-¿Qué querías?- dijo Sirius sin poder callarse. Tenía curiosidad por saber que pensaba el Slytherin.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Nada? No te creo. Vamos dime que es lo que quieres. Yo te he dicho lo que quería, quería que dejaras de ignorarme, y ahora me hablas. Si me dices que es lo que quieres puede que lo haga- acabó Sirius dando a entender que seguía siendo su 'enemigo' y que no se lo iba a dar fácilmente.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño de nuevo.  
  
-¿Cómo que puede que lo hagas? Por tu culpa estamos encerrados, me duele la mejilla en la que me has atestado el golpe, estamos a semi-oscuras, y sin varita con la que poder escapar. McGonagall nos castigará toda una semana por haber tirado todos los trofeos... ¡Claro que me darás lo que quiero!  
  
-¿Y que es lo que quieres?  
  
-¡Esto!  
  
Snape cogió a Sirius por el cuello de su camisa y tiró de él hasta capturar sus labios.  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos asombrado por la reacción de Severus. Nunca hubiera imaginado que era aquello lo que quería el Slytherin. Sonriendo rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Snape presionándolo más hacia él. Acababa de darse cuenta que lo que él quería era lo mismo.  
  
Estuvieron un tiempo en aquella posición, explorándose mutuamente, descubriendo que no tenían por que pelear todo el rato: aquello era sin duda mucho mejor.  
  
Una vez se separaron para poder respirar ambos se miraron.  
  
-Creo que si eso es lo que quieres podré dártelo- dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente a la vez que le daba un corto beso.  
  
Snape se ruborizó pero a la vez le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas y agregó:  
  
-Pues tenemos toda la noche hasta que McGonagall nos venga a sacar de aquí...  
  
FINAL  
  
Muchas gracias por haber leído este fanfic si os ha gustado por favor dejadme un review así sabré si hacer otro o no :)  
  
Megumi014 


End file.
